List of Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Episodes
This is a list of episodes of the animated Japanese murder mystery series Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. Note that none of the English translations are official titles. In 2006, the first season, entitled Higurashi no Naku Koro ni , was produced by the Japanese animation studio Studio Deen and directed by Chiaki Kon. It was released in English by Geneon and later Funimation, under the title When They Cry - Higurashi no Naku Koro ni. The series contained twenty-six episodes, which aired between April 4 and September 26, on a number of Japanese television networks, including but not limited to, Chiba TV, Kansai TV, and Tokai TV. The series is divided into six chapters, which are the first six chapters in the original visual novel series. First is Onikakushi-hen between episodes one and four, followed by Watanagashi-hen between episodes five and eight, and Tatarigoroshi-hen between episodes nine and thirteen, making the series half over. Next is Himatsubushi-hen between episodes fourteen and fifteen, making it the smallest of the story arcs. The last two chapters are Meakashi-hen, between episodes sixteen and twenty-one, and finally Tsumihoroboshi-hen, between episodes twenty-two and twenty-six. In 2007, the second season, entitled Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai , was produced by the same team as with the first season, containing twenty-four episodes. The series aired in Japan between July 6 and December 17 on several Japanese television networks, such as Sun TV, TV Kanagawa, and TV Saitama. The story is similar to the first season, but what was left unexplained in the first season is explained over the course of three separate story arcs. The first is an anime-original arc called Yakusamashi-hen, which is followed by the last two arcs from the original visual novel series: Minagoroshi-hen and Matsuribayashi-hen. On September 18, 2007, a sixteen-year-old girl killed her father with an axe in Kyoto, Japan. The remote similarities between Kai and the incident were too strong. In response, Tokai TV replaced episode twelve on September 21, 2007 with a cooking show. In 2009, the third season, entitled Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei was released as an original video animation series. It consists of three arcs, taken from the epilogue disc of the same name and a light novel released with the PS2 game. These three arcs are Hajisarashi-hen, Saikoroshi-hen and Hirukowashi-hen. In 2011, The second Higurashi OVA, named Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira was released. The OVA contains four new arcs. However, these arcs are mostly fanservice celebrating the tenth anniversary of the Higurashi franchise. The four new arcs are Batsukoishi-hen, Ayakashisenshi-hen, Musubienishi-hen and Yumeutsushi-hen. As of March 4, 2011, Funimation has, for some reason or another, removed the When They Cry - English dubbed episodes from the YouTube public and has placed them under "private". Why Funimation would choose to do this when there were rumors that they would renew their license to dub the Kai series soon is unknown. Funimation has also begun searching for any users, who have uploaded the dubbed episodes onto their own Youtube accounts, and either placed country blocks on them (as of now, anyone who lives in the United States cannot view them), or forcibly removed the episodes under "copyright claims". As of June 14th, 2011, Frontier Works Inc. has removed all Higurashi anime episodes from Youtube and closed the accounts uploading them. This includes Ni, Kai, and Rei; all English subtitled and raw episodes have been taken down. Episodes subtitled in other languages / have been reuploaded but with a very low number of views have not been taken down yet. Also, all Umineko no Naku Koro Ni ''episodes have been taken down as well. 'Higurashi no Naku Koro ni '(ひぐらしのなく頃に) ---- 'Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kai '(ひぐらしのなく頃に解) ---- 'Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei '''(ひぐらしのなく頃に礼) ---- Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Kira (ひぐらしのなく頃に煌) ---- Category:Episodes